Noah With A Crush
by Amy CrazyGirl
Summary: Nizzy oneshot, rated T for no reason at all. "'Sides Noah, everyone here thinks you're gay. You've never had a girlfriend. And you just so happened to kiss Cody? It all adds up."


Well, here's the story...call CNN...

I am a HUGE FAN of Nizzy, but I don't write it, I just read it. I read it on FF all the time. But...my internet does not enjoy working, apparently. So instead, I get on my parent's computer (I'm allowed limited access) which DOES have internet, that is almost always working. I check for things in my email, and look all through the fanfiction archives for every single Nizzy story I can find, and save it to my flash drive for later reading on my laptop. BUT...I ran out, and I'm not going to be allowed on their computer for awhile, so... tears :( You probably won't read this either until I am allowed, I sneak on, or school starts on August 23rd.

This is going to be just like Spring Break of LAST year. No internet, so I wrote stories for pairings I was craving. Then, I wanted Danny/Sam (my story count went up to 40 something that week...lol), now, I want Noah/Izzy(: So here we go, tho I doubt I'll get that many stories up. I have a life now, unlike last year(: lol

Songs that played while I was writing:  
When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne  
Animals by Nickelback(:

Disclaimer: All I have is a picture of Noah and Izzy as my cell phone wallpaper, and a baseball bat hidden under my pillow(:

PS:  
1. Made up Izzy's last name. It was the first thing that came to mind when I was writing that part, so whateverr..  
2. Inspired by Some guy on a TDWT Facebook fanpage that said after Lindsay goes home in Paris, DJ goes (there goes Team "Victory"...how ironic LOL.) Then NOAH goes (NOOO!), Duncan returns (YAYYY), then Gwen goes (NOOOO). after, IZZY goes (NOOOOOOOOO AGAINNNNNNN!) IDK if it's true...all I know is I wanted Noah to go further than that, considering how early he left in TDI, and that he wasn't in TDA... :'(  
3. Since I can't reply to people on here right now (tho I got lots of reviews and messages I'd LOVE to reply to, you can just text me at 325 242 6101. I have unlimited texting(:

* * *

Noah With A Crush  
A Total Drama Oneshot

* * *

"Noah! Noah, wait!" shouted Izzy as she ran over to said tan boy.

Noah halted his footsteps, making sure to stay far away from the exit of the plane so either Chris or Chef Hatchet couldn't push him off in the middle of whatever Izzy had to say. "Yeah, Iz?"

"Do you want me to tell Cody you said you love him?"

He sighed. "No, Izzy. I do not like Cody."

"Oh really, then why'd you kiss him? Huh? Huh?"

"I didn't."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Diiiiiiiiiid!"

"Not!"

"Uh, excuse me-" Chris interrupted.

"Okay, fine I did!"

"Ha! You admit it!" Izzy began to do her happy dance. Noah felt his anger at her ebbing away slowly. Hell, even a smile was etching its way onto his face. "'Sides Noah, everyone here thinks you're gay. You've never had a girlfriend. And you just so happened to kiss Cody? It all adds up. Into a Big Big Puzzle of...NOAH AND CODY LAYING ON THE GROUND, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!" she began to sing, cut off, however, when Noah placed his hand over her lips.

"Not Cody, but I d-"

Izzy bit Noah's hand, causing him to jerk it away. "You like someone!" Her eyes lit up and she started jumping around. "Who is it? It's Celine Dion isn't it? Oh wait, that was Duncan. Wait no, he was _afraid _of Celine Dion. Oh well, same diff. But what about YOU Noah?"

Any shred of confidence Noah had built up prior to this was gone.

"Well...it's, uh..."

"Noah, we all know it's not Suh-line Dion, so stop saying it is!"

"It's not, and I didn't say it was!"

"Quit lying to me Noah, I can read your mind."

"I'm not!"

"You're in denial...ooh! This is just like that one time with this girl I don't like. Yeah, her name is Maria and she-"

"Iz. No."

"Whenever I'm in denial about something, my counselor gives me a hug! Yeah, except he's like this guy in his thirties. So creepy. He could be like a child molester or something. Actually, I think he is."

"I wouldn't mind hugging you Izzy, but I'm not in denial."

"Yes you areeeeeee."

He sighed, pulling the hyper girl in for the tightest hug he could. "It's you, Iz." he whispered in her ear. The bookworm backed up, releasing Izzy from the hug, and looked right in her shiny green eyes.

And then he jumped out of the plane.

For once in her life, Izzy Daniels was actually speechless.

* * *

Review?

Ugh. I so suck at writing Izzy IC. Whatever. At least I can say I tried(: I think Noah was OOC too, lol. Oh well(:

I noticed when Noah said "Iz. No." it was like the first two letters of both their names (kinda like NoCo, except IzNo.) it's even cooler if you turn it around to "No. Iz." or "NoIz" noise!(: lol random fact

Lots of Love, HEY BRE I REMEMBER YOUR NAME

(3)


End file.
